


Missing Pieces

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: New Memories, New Life [9]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec will need a hug as some point, Angst, F/M, Multi, Murder Trial, Parent-Child Relationship, Semi-Sequel, So will Tom, it's there, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Hardy gets a tip off from an unlikely source that the man currently on trial for a murder Hardy solved may have killed five times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizAnn_5869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/gifts), [nannyogg123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannyogg123/gifts), [Hazelmist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelmist/gifts).



> Title: Missing Pieces  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Broadchurch  
> Rating: T (mature content; some trigger warnings apply)  
> Pairing: Alec/Ellie (established)  
> Disclaimer: As far as I am aware, I do not own Broadchurch or the characters. All property belongs to Chris Chibnall. OCs are mine. 
> 
> So this is the (technical) follow up to Tell You My Sins which might be worth a read if you want to know how they got together. Really that is the only connection between the two, so these can be read on their own. That said, I kind of wanted to do a different kind of mystery where the killer has already been caught, but the question is were there more.

Prologue 

_16th January 2016_

Alec Hardy: _Time is 17:13, present in the interview is DI Alec Hardy, DS Belinda Syal, Saul Marcus, and his lawyer Mr Jack Michaels. Right, let's cut to the chase, on the 2nd January 2016 you abducted Rachel Copper from Station Avenue, Woodhaven, strangled her and dumped her body in Roslyn Wood._

Saul Marcus: _No comment._  

Belinda Syal: _Did you live at 11 West Holme at that time of the murder?_

SM: _No comment._  

AH: _Where were you at 16:00 on the 2nd January?_

SM: _No comment._  

AH: _For the benefit of the tape, I am showing Mr Marcus a CCTV footage screenshot of a red car coming out of West Holme at around 16:30. Can you confirm that this is your car – registered DXZ 6?_  

SM: _No comment._

BS: _You sold your car second hand by the 4th January. Why did you want to sell it?_

SM: _No comment._

BS: _We traced the car and then upon forensic inspection, we found both hair and blood matching Rachel’s DNA in the boot.  What do you have to say to that?_

SM: _No comment._  

AH: _On the 7th January, rather than going directly to the police, you were interviewed by Sky News. In the interview, you claimed that you had seen Rachel walking down Station Avenue to the end of the road going towards Track Street._  

SM: _No comment._  

AH: _Except she didn't go towards Track Street, because in the bush area where Station Avenue and West Holme meet, we found a bracelet that belonged to Rachel. There is too many coincidences here for you to deny._  

SM: _No comment._  


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_July 2016_

Alec Hardy knew that Saul Marcus was not going to plead guilty. He had prepared for it but still he had some hope that he had some remorse. The letters calling the investigating officers, forensics, other witnesses and Rachel Copper’s family as witnesses for the prosecution came fairly swiftly after the plea hearing. Hardy hated trials, he especially hated it for the families. Hated how they had to look at the person who killed their loved one. Hated how they would have to listen to how their loved one was murdered.

He’s not sure how this one can turn out, but Marcus has a lot to explain. How Rachel’s hair and blood was found in the boot of his car for instance. Jury cannot find any doubt with that evidence surely.

Hardy thought about this as he tried to do his tie up properly but the distraction of his thoughts were making him forget how to do a simple task he’s been doing since he was eleven, “For fucks sake.”

“Here, let me,” Ellie said grabbing the tie. “It’s going to be fine. Don’t be nervous. Just say the facts.”

“I know that El.”

“Just relax please. I get nervous when you are like this.”

Alec smiled a bit and placed a kiss on her lips, “There isn’t a lot that he can say to defend himself. Even if he gets a decent lawyer.”

“Exactly, now quit worrying. When did they say you will be in?”

“Dunno. It could be later this morning, this afternoon or tomorrow. Rachel’s mother and sister are up first.”

Ellie gave a sympathetic smile, “Come on. You’ll be late.”

“Right, good idea.” He gave her a quick kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Good luck.” As soon as he left, Ellie went to grab her bag off the floor but got a sudden head rush, “Bloody hell.” It passed after a few seconds and she shrugged it off. Work seemed more important at the moment.

-o-

Hardy’s DS, Belinda Syal, is waiting for him at Wessex Crown Court, tea in both hands and looking a lot more optimistic than her superior.

“They started yet?” he asked taking the tea.

“They called Joan in about five minutes ago. They’ll have just started,” she answered. “There isn’t really much that the defence can do at this point.”

“Who is the defence?”

“John Roberts QC. He defended the Jones Murders back in 2014.”

“Well, he lost that one.”

“See. Little optimism won’t harm.”

“It’s not optimism, just an observation.”

Hardy doesn’t quite notice a woman in a suit running towards the court room. Karen White has found herself in Dorset for the third time in her entire life, reporting on the Crown vs Marcus trial, which seemed to captivate the nation. In the dock, an older woman is standing and Karen turned her head to look at the man in trail. The bastard hadn’t even washed his hair for this.

“You have another daughter?” asked the prosecution lawyer, Stephanie Rook.

“Yes. Leah.”

“Where was she at the time of Rachel’s disappearance?”

“At her work in the Stafford Inn on South Tracks Road.”

“Is this the same Tracks Road that the defendant in his interview on Sky News said that your daughter had walked to?”

“Yes.”

“Is this the usual route your daughter took towards her home?”

“No. She usually takes the North Tracks Road route.”

“Had Rachel called you on the 2nd January?”

“No. I was expecting a call from her at six that evening.”

“And she didn’t call you that evening?”

“No.”

“When did you report her missing?”

“Nine that evening.”

“Did you try calling her?”

“Yes.”

“And you were unsuccessful?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, no more questions your honour.”

The defence lawyer stood, holding what looked to be a wad of paper, “Now Mrs Copper, how would you describe your home life?”

“It was about as dysfunctional as any other family.”

“So your daughter had not threatened to run away from home?”

“Yes, but that –”

“No more questions your honour.”

“Wait-”

“Mrs Copper, you may leave the stand,” the judge advised.

“But…”

In the journalist’s seating area, Karen White shook her head. Clearly the defence was going to play dirty by portraying Rachel as someone who was a potential runaway. She had to speak to Hardy before he went into the dock. Once Mrs Copper had taken her seat in the gallery, Karen went out the court room and confronted Hardy just as Rachel’s sister Leah was called in to give her evidence.

“I’m not giving you an exclusive,” Hardy said, almost anticipating what the journalist was going to request.

“Believe me or not, I am not here for an exclusive. I just need to tell you something that I think might be important to Rachel’s case.”

“You’re telling me this now?”

“I wanted to be sure and there is a lot to go through.”

“What is it?”

“I think Saul Marcus has killed before.”

Hardy felt his breath hitch. He thought catching him would be the end but to find out that Marcus had started a while back, “Okay, you have my attention. What do you have?”

“Right, do you want me to start backwards or from the first?”

“Let’s go backwards.”

Once the caffeinated drinks were bought, Karen presented her file to Hardy, “Okay, the most recent prior to Rachel was in September 2015 in Suffolk. Else Bravenstein. German, social worker. She was found dead Christmas Day.” The photo showed a white woman, blonde hair and blue eyes. “January 2013: Lucinda Smith, Warwickshire. The next photo was a woman with olive skin, dark hair and brown eyes. “Susanne Jones, wasn’t reported missing but was found in June 2010 in Shropshire.” Black with curly hair and brown eyes. “Sophie Nathanson, Manchester. She went missing in April 2008 and her body has never been found.” This girl had red hair and green eyes. “Finally, in County Durham, Jackie Thompson. Went missing March 2005 and was found two years later.” Finally the blonde and brown eyes.

Hardy took a look at all five photos, “You know you are talking about a cross county killer here?”

“I know, but these are all unsolved, and most have been found in similar circumstances to Rachel.”

“So why come to me?”

“You are the only person who caught Marcus. You know how he works, how he kills, how he placed the body. He is from County Durham. He has been known to move around. All I am saying is that if you start from there, find out where he last lived then fill in the gaps.”

“Might help if you didn’t tell me how to do my job.”

“I’m just trying to help.”

She left the file with Hardy and he gathered the file together, and went to look for Belinda.

“I thought you were not meant to be talking to journalists,” she commented.

“Syal, do you know what Marcus’s previous address was before 11 West Holme?”

“Um… I think it was somewhere in Suffolk.”

Hardy nodded and then felt his shoulder being tapped, “Right, Syal. Look through this file. Only tell Fraser, Kocho, and Morgan. I don’t need anyone knowing about this just yet.”

-o-

Hardy stood in the witness box, looking at Marcus, but he had to remain focused on getting him convicted for Rachel’s murder at that moment.

“DI Hardy, was there any other possibilities that had entered your mind as to how Rachel disappeared?” Stephanie Rook asked.

“At the start of any investigation like this, there is a number of scenarios that we have to go through. Rachel’s boyfriend, Daniel Palmer, was a suspect initially but he was not in the country on 2nd January. When the Scene of Crime Officers found the bracelet in the bush area between West Holme and Station Avenue, we were certain that Rachel had been abducted,” Hardy answered.

“So how did Saul Marcus come to your attention?”

“He went onto Sky News, claiming he had seen Rachel on the day she went missing. He did not bring this information to the police before going onto national television.”

“Would you suggest that he was asking to be caught?”

“I am not a psychologist so I am not qualified to answer that question.”

“That said, the alarm bells rang and you immediately pulled him in for questioning?”

“We kept him under observation for twenty-four hours.”

“In those twenty-four hours, what did you find?”

“He had moved into a squat of sorts, rather than the flat that he had been occupying at the time of the disappearance and murder.”

“What flat was he occupying at the time of murder?”

“11 West Holme.”

“So you suggest that Rachel was murdered in the flat, then taken to Roslyn Wood to be disposed. Then Mr Marcus vacated the property?”

“Yes.”

“Upon searching the property, was any evidence found of Rachel being there or having been murdered?”

“There had been evidence of a clean-up and on the wall in the bedroom, there was a patch on the wall that under UV lighting showed blood. When Mr Marcus’s car was inspected, we had found traces of blood in the boot.”

“And the blood matched Rachel Copper’s DNA?”

“Yes. Along with the blood, we found a hair matching Rachel’s DNA.”

“Do you believe beyond reasonable doubt that the man over there killed Rachel Copper?”

“Unquestionably.”

“No more questions, your honour.”

Rook sat down and Roberts stood up, “DI Hardy, during your investigation, you acquired Rachel’s diary?”

“Yes.”

“When you answered the question about multiple scenarios, was one the possibility of Rachel running away?”

“It was considered a possibility in the initial hours, but there was nothing that suggested that Rachel wanted to run away.”

“So the extract I am about to present to you does not suggest that Rachel was a flight-risk: Mum is driving me nuts, she keeps banging on at me about going to college and I don’t think I can take it anymore. I may as well go to my dad’s house because he would understand?”

“The extract was written in 2006. Rachel would have been sixteen. Her father has passed away since then.”

“Are you suggesting that Rachel was being melodramatic?”

“Yes. Despite writing such things in her diary, Rachel had never been reported missing prior to her disappearance this January.”

“So, during your investigation, there were a number of door to door enquiries?”

“Yes.”

“Was 11 West Holme ever knocked on?”

“Yes.”

“How many times?”

“Eleven.”

“So the door had been knocked on eleven times and at no point did you think to follow it up with a housing association?”

“The information was not given to me by the officers for three days after the last knock on the door. Had the information been given to me, it would have been followed up and Mr Marcus would have been found sooner than when we did.”

Hardy glared over at Marcus, and even though he had some trepidation, he thought that he should have been caught a lot sooner than when he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set up man... You have to love it. Especially if you know what angst is coming. Not that I will tell you guys.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

“With all due respect Sir, why on earth are you taking the hunches of a journalist – one that has been known to hate your guts – seriously?” Belinda asked outside the court.

“How do you know she hated my guts?”

“You remember when she wrote that article revealing that it was your ex-wife that ballsed up the Sandbrook case? I recognised the photo. Anyway, my point is how she knew about all this. Someone must have tipped her off.”

“She never said, but there is a lot of stuff that doesn’t make sense with Marcus.”

“Well, I know that.”

“And it’s a bit of a coincidence that as soon as Else Bravenstein was found he skipped all the way to Woodhaven.”

“Good point.”

“And he is from County Durham.”

“Yeah I know. I’ve talked to the DCs and tomorrow they are going to cross examine everything before we can even consider Marcus as a potential serial killer.”

-o-

Ellie woke to find Hardy is not asleep beside her and she looked at the clock: 04:34. Sighing, she climbed out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and walked down the two flights of stairs, finding her husband in the living room with a file spread over the coffee table. He doesn’t really looked as though he had slept much and her heart ached when he was like this.

“Alec, what are you doing?” she asked softly. It doesn’t look as though he heard her so she put hand on his shoulder.

“Jesus,” he jumped putting his hand on his chest. “Ellie.”

“Sorry, I did say something but you didn’t hear me.”

“What are you doing up?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“So, what’s all this?”

Hardy thought about hiding this from Ellie but he had made the promise never to lie to her or hide anything from her, “It’s… Karen White came up to me in court and said that Marcus has probably killed more women.”

“So… A journalist who has written in national newspapers calling you ‘The Worst Cop in Britain’ and outed your ex-wife’s affair has come to you with a bunch of unsolved murders? And you believed her?”

“Yeah. I mean I doubted her at first but the last address Marcus was at was in Suffolk, which is where Else Bravenstein was murdered.”

“Alec-”

“Anything else?”

“No, my team is working on previous addresses. That said, Marcus is from County Durham, which is where the first murder took place.”

“Right tell me everything, starting with the most recent murder?”

“Well, that is where I was starting.” About five minutes later, Hardy had told Ellie everything Karen White had told him. “I do have contacts with people in GMP so I might call him to see what he knows on Sophie Nathanson.”

“I feel for her family, just not knowing where she is. I’d hate not knowing where Tom, Fred or Daisy were.”

“Me too.”

“Do you think that it really is wise to get involved in a case like this?”

“I have already got the guy. It’s just proving that he had killed these five women as well.”

“So you’re going to work on this while you are in court?”

“Yep.”

“You are either a sadomasochist or just incredibly noble. That’s your problem. I just don’t want you to be… stressed.” Her hand had poked into this opening of his dressing gown and lay her hand over his heart. The disk of his pacemaker felt hard underneath her hand but his heart seemed to be beating fine. “You do have a doctor’s appointment next week.”

“I know. It’s fine. I’ve not had any problems for a year.”

“So you don’t plan on overdoing it?”

“Well, that’s why I have you: to keep me under check.”

Ellie looked at him and pressed her lips gently against his. “Right, we have a few hours before you have to get up again, so do you want to sleep or just…” She kissed him again and Hardy lifted her onto the sofa. “I was thinking that the bedroom would be better.”

“Yeah but that is too far,” he growled placing his lips on her collarbone. The living room door opened and Fred stood there looking confused as to what his parents were doing. Hardy looked up and blinked owlishly, “What you doing up Mate?”

“Don’t like the dark.”

Ellie groaned as Hardy got off her to see to their child. Fred had only decided he was afraid of the dark recently (right after their honeymoon by sheer coincidence) and Ellie was convinced that Fred must sense that she and Hardy were trying for a baby because he had been cockblocking them ever since. Hardy mimed to her, “Sorry,” as he escorted Fred back to bed.

Ellie sighed and sat back up. She looked at the notes that had made and she knew it would be difficult to solve. The women didn’t really share anything similar aside from being in their twenties. It wasn’t going to be easy and she knew her husband would fight until he got the families justice, but if it was all circumstantial then he had a lot on his hands.

“Right, he’s back to sleep,” Hardy said sitting back next to her. “You alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just that it doesn’t make sense. They don’t share an occupation, ethnicity, or even hair colour.”

“Well, Fred West didn’t exactly pick victims based on their hair colour.”

“Fred West was sadist.”

“True. Listen, we may as well try to get some sleep.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

She didn’t quite know how she had gone from wanting sex to utter exhaustion within a few minutes but she was glad to be the comfort of their bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-o-

The next morning, Hardy is watching his DS go under interrogation by the defence and prosecution. Belinda is very calm under this pressure and answers honestly. Then there is CCTV footage which shows Station Avenue on the afternoon of the 2nd January. The defence stands.

“DS Syal, what is the point of showing this footage as a piece of evidence against Mr Marcus?”

“The time stamp on the footage should have shown her walking down Station Avenue. The rush hour traffic had cleared by this point. Also, if you look closely at the bushes that join Station Avenue and West Holme, you can see some clear rustling.”

“It could be wind.”

“If you look at the trees, none of the branches are blowing. It was surprisingly mild that day.”

“Mild?”

“Yes.”

“So what does this suggest?”

“That a struggle must have taken place in the bush which was only confirmed by the discovery of Rachel’s bracelet. What then happened was that she was taken back to Mr Marcus’s flat where she was murdered.”

Hardy made a small glance as Marcus. The expression on his face hasn’t faltered since they started the trial and clearly he shows no remorse for what he has done. That afternoon while SOCO deliver their evidence, Hardy and Belinda return to their CID to see what progress has been made.

“Right, so first of all, we managed to trace every single address that Marcus has lived in and they all coincide with the dates that the murders took place,” young DC Francesca Kocho explained.

“Then we managed to find overlap in the way they were killed and… dumped?” DC Nick Fraser attempted to explain but looked a little confused at the end.

“You don’t sound too sure,” Hardy commented.

“No no no. I just couldn’t think of the right word. Basically, it’s difficult on some of the bodies because of the decomposition, but it does point to neck compression.”

“And neck compression doesn’t show in a decomposed state, so how were the bodies discovered?”

“Naked, in a shallow grave, and in a cruciform pose. Those were the ones that were found so Jackie, Susanne, Lucinda and Else.” He put the photos of each of the bodies on the table and then the one of the crime scene in Roslyn Wood.

“Okay, bit more than a coincidence then,” Belinda commented feeling a chill go up her spine. “Anything else?”

“Even more spookily was the rate his cars used to disappear right after the women went missing,” DC Sadie Morgan added. “And then as soon as the bodies were discovered, he skips town within a couple days.”

“Okay, right that’s all well and good, but with Rachel, he didn’t skip town nor got rid of the car,” Hardy said. “Unless he wanted to get caught. I mean why did he put himself on Sky News? Why not come to us first?”

“Well, on the one hand, if Rachel Copper was his first murder then he doesn’t quite get the whole perfect murder thing,” Kocho began. “On the other hand, he might have known that someone would tip us off about the other five women. Or he planned it.”

“He planned his own capture for not only one murder, but possibly five others?”

“It’s as good a guess as any. I mean, it’s not like they don’t have phones in custody, especially if journalists were giving him their number left right and centre.”

Needing to confirm this, Hardy immediately dialled Karen White’s phone number, “Hi, it’s DI Hardy. I have a question to ask: who gave you the information about the previous murders?”

_“It was just an anonymous tip off. All they said were those five names, Google then tell DI Hardy.”_

“So you didn’t come to me because of my expertise then?”

_“Well you did catch the bastard so I assumed that’s why you were mentioned. You taking it seriously then?”_

“Yes, very serious.”

-o-

Ellie woke up with a splitting headache and going downstairs to the rucass seemed like a bad idea. It sounded like Fred didn’t want to go to the first day of his summer play group. Part of her wanted just to call her boss in sick but she had her own case to solve and it’s nothing a couple of painkillers wouldn’t fix.

Hardy was already up and dressed and the two teenagers were surprisingly up (given that they didn’t usually get out of bed until nine at least during holidays) and clattering around in their rooms. Her husband was looking close to getting very annoyed with Fred. Four years old and Fred was already developing an attitude to rival his brother and becoming more of a handful.

“Fred, it’s not like school. You don’t have to do homework,” Hardy said trying to get his son to eat some toast. Fred just scowled. Hardy just looked up at Ellie and his frustration turned to concern. “El, you okay? You look as white as a sheet.”

“It’s just a headache Alec, I’m fine.”

“Pain killers and bed then.”

“I’m going to work.”

“Ellie, you look as though you’re going to pass out in a second.”

“Bit rich coming from you.”

“Exactly, and you are smart enough never to take after my example when it comes to health issues.”

“I swear it’s just a headache. I’ll be fine.”

“Right, but I don’t need to worry about you while I’m trying to solve a murder.”

“Oh right, so it’s about you then?”

“No-” Before he could argue back, Daisy had come into the room with a handful of envelopes. “Morning.”

“What are you two arguing over now?” she asked handing Hardy a couple from the pile and then another to Ellie. “Wow, you don’t look so good.”

“See,” Hardy said.

“Fine, I’ll stay home,” Ellie exclaimed. “Now if you two don’t mind I apparently need to go back to bed.”

She stormed off and Daisy immediately wondered whether her dad was concerned or amused, “You alright Dad?”

“Yeah, just Fred is getting on my last nerves.”

“Listen, Sunil and I were going to that animal rescue centre in Wareham so if Fred doesn’t want to go we’ll take him. Tom’s out at his football training thing so it means that Ellie doesn’t have to put up with him on her own, especially if she’s sick.”

Hardy looked at Fred who had decided he was going to have his toast after all, “Fine, but he starts misbehaving…”

“I know Dad.”

“Has anyone seen my football boots?” Tom asked walking into the kitchen.

“Back garden,” Hardy answered. “Right you two have fun. I’m just going to check on your mother before I go.”

He went upstairs while Tom came back in and put his football boots in his bag

“Oh by the way, there is a letter for you Tom,” Daisy said popping some bread in the toaster. Tom looked at the letter and opened it. Daisy looked at him for a moment and noticed that the letter didn’t look like a happy one, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He stuffed the letter in his bag and went to leave.

“Don’t you want-” The front door slamming stopped her and she sighed.

“What was that about?” Hardy asked.

“Dunno. He opened a letter and then decided he didn’t want breakfast.”

“Right, well, I need to get to court.” Hardy kissed the top of Fred’s head then Daisy’s forehead. “Love you both.”

“Love you too Dad.” She looked at her phone and thought to text Tom and ask if he was okay but she probably thought he was running late. “Come on Freddy, let’s go see some monkeys.”

-o-

Hardy had completely forgotten about the letters that had come through the post that morning as he grabbed some tea while they waited to be called in. With the investigative side done, it looked to be the job of the prosecution to bring in character witnesses. First was a criminal psychologist, Dr Sheila Drake, and for a moment, he considered asking her to help on the other murders.

With time to kill he thought he may as well read the letters. One reminding him of his appointment and another, handwritten and forwarded from Sandbrook, which smelt of stale cigarette smoke, almost like the envelope had been in the house for years, waiting to be sent.

“So why now?” he asked and he got out his phone. He may as well check with his sister, Jane, what was going on. Even though it was the last thing he wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cue the panicked comments...


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really case heavy, very very domestic this chapter.

Chapter Three

_“Alec, why are you calling me? I'm working.”_ Jane asked when Hardy dialled her work number. _“Daisy okay?”_  

“Yes, she's fine. Listen, Jane, has Dad sent you anything, a letter of apology or something like that?” 

_“No because I still talk to him. Why?”_

“He’s sent me one, apologising for what happened with Brenda and that I was right and he should have told Mum. He's had twenty-four years so why now?” 

_“Alec, I was going to tell you at your wedding: he's dying.”_ Hardy felt his pulse raise a bit but he listened for more. _“It started out as bone cancer, then it spread to his brain, heart and liver. He doesn't have very long; few weeks maybe. He wants to see you.”_ Hardy rubbed his beard and then the back of his head. _“Alec, this is serious. He wants to at least see his granddaughter in the flesh. He will want to meet Tom and Fred as well. Just consider it.”_

Hardy spotted Belinda signalling him that court is about to go into session and he stood, “Right, listen Jane. I’ll think about it. I have to go into court.” 

Dr Sheila Drake is in the stand and Hardy listened to every word that she had to say about Saul Marcus: ego-centric, precise, manipulative and detached from reality. Hardy wasn’t too sure about the last one because the more he found out about the case and Karen White’s involvement, he became sure that Marcus knew exactly what he was doing. He would have pled guilty on diminished grounds otherwise. 

Hardy caught Dr Drake outside the courthouse just as she was about to get into her car, “Dr Drake, I need to ask you something.” 

“I do have an appointment but I can give you a moment DI Hardy. What's up?” 

“I have a case on at the moment and I just needed your opinion on the crime scene photos. Just to give us a sense of who we’re looking for.” He gave her the four photos of the burial sites and she looked through all of them within a moment. “Like I said in there: ego-centric and precise.” 

“Would you say they are the same person?” 

“Yeah. The angles of the arms on each body are exactly perpendicular and that shows someone who wants to draw attention to himself.” 

“Like Marcus?” 

“Exactly like Marcus.” 

-o-

Fred was in a much happier mood when Hardy arrived home since he was chatting away to Ellie about the monkeys and apes he had seen at the animal rescue park. Ellie looked a lot better as she laid the table for dinner. 

“Thai,” she announced pecking him on the lips. 

“You're in a better mood.” 

“Well shows what a bit of peace and quiet can do.” At that point the front door slammed really hard. “Well, my headache is back.”

Tom had come into the kitchen in a huff and went to throw his football boots out the back door.

“What has that front door ever done to you?” Hardy asked sarcastically.

“Oh don’t start,” Tom argued back. “It’s just a bloody door.”

“Oi, mister, you may be fourteen but it doesn’t mean you’re old enough for that,” Ellie warned.

“It’s not even swearing.”

“Still, what is with the door slamming? You know your mum has a headache.”

“Or you would do if you hung around this morning,” Daisy muttered.

“Fine, I’m sorry.” He grabbed his bag and stormed upstairs.

“What the hell is up with him?” asked Hardy, mostly to himself.

“I don’t know,” Ellie replied rubbing his arm. “Do you want to talk to him?”

“I’ll do it later once he’s cooled down. Maybe something happened during training.”

“I don’t know Dad,” Daisy injected. “I did say he was acting odd this morning.”

“Define odd,” Ellie requested.

“I gave him a letter and then he decided he wasn’t hungry.” Hardy squinted, and before he could form his response the doorbell rang. “That’ll be the food.”

“I’ll go get it,” Hardy said. “Tom, food’s here!”

“I’m not hungry!”

Hardy shook his head and paid for the food. He was going to give Tom some time to calm down but his adopted child had never blown off the handle like that before. Especially over a letter.

-o-

_It’s cold and a layer of frost has settled on the leaves. Hardy can hear it crunch bellow his feet as he walked into the open area. He can see a naked knee poking out of the dirt. With no one else in sight, Hardy began to claw at the dirt, slowly revealing a cold, still, and grey woman. Hardy blinked. Her face kept changing, morphing from Ellie to Daisy to Rachel to Pippa. It finally settled on his mother, only she was looking directly at him._

Hardy woke, gasping to regain the air in his lungs. His chest felt painful and his heart was racing so much that he was convinced he was having some sort of attack. He clambered out of bed and pulled off his damp shirt. Ellie didn’t wake or stir and he had to check she was breathing. She was.

He exhaled. Ellie was fine. Daisy was more than likely fine. Every other woman he had just dreamt was dead. The thought of his mother though made his skin crawl. He grabbed his trousers from the floor and pulled out the letter. Twenty four years Stewart Hardy has had to apologise and of course he only had the guts to do it on his death bed.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by crashing coming from the kitchen. That woke Ellie.

“What was that?” she asked groggily.

“I’ll go check,” he replied as he pulled on a clean shirt. Hardy didn’t find a burglar in the kitchen. It was Tom clamouring in the cupboards and with an angry looking bruise on his arm. “You are aware your Thai is in the fridge?”

“Don’t want it.”

“What happened to your arm?”

“I got tackled. Ended up on the floor. It’s just sore.”

“What happened this morning? Daisy said you opened a letter and then decided you weren’t hungry.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Well it clearly matters since you’ve been acting out since you got the letter. Who was it from?”

“It doesn’t matter Alec. Just drop it.” Tom put the crisp packet down and left.

“You know there is this thing called a bin you know.” Hardy grabbed the packet and opened the bin, only he found the letter. He picked it up and opened it. “That fucker.”

-o-

Ellie felt a lot better the next morning though breakfast was decidedly awkward. Tom and Hardy barely spoke and Fred decided he was going to his summer play scheme after all. Daisy had begun to think the reason he decided he wasn’t going the previous day was so he could get her to take him to the animal rescue centre.

“Right, I’m going to work,” Ellie announced grabbing her bag. Hardy was clearing his plate when Ellie wrapped her arms around him. “Listen, after work, how about you and I get to bed early?”

“Maybe. Depends on how today goes.”

“Okay.” She kissed his cheek then the top of Fred and Tom’s head. “I’ll see you lot later.”

Hardy could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen, but he had three things that were weighing on his brain: the previous murders, his father’s letter and Tom’s letter. He had no time for even more shit to land on his door. Though his melodramatic brain thought that if Daisy got pregnant and Fred ended up with leukaemia then he would have the full set.

-o-

“Fun night?” Belinda commented on her boss’s appearance. He could not quite tell whether she was being sardonic or not. “Anyway, I managed to call every single police department that was working on the murders. They said that they managed to pull up some DNA from the bodies but as some of them have become cold cases, they’ve just been shoved into fridges. Since we have Marcus’s DNA on the system, we can do the comparisons.”

“You know what Syal that is probably the best news I have had all day.”

“It’s only half nine. How shit was your morning?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Well, I have a daughter who is getting on my last nerves. What about you? Kids driving you nuts?”

“Not really. Though if my daughter does tell me she’s pregnant I am considering ending it all.”

“Oh and deprive your grandchild of such a cheerful granddad. Did you speak to your friend back up in GMP?”

“Basically, they tried most of the area surrounding Manchester.”

“Did they think to look in the surrounding area in Lancashire?”

“I mentioned that and all they said was ‘oh, we didn’t think about that’. They’re doing it now. How long before they get back to us on the DNA?”

“Tomorrow afternoon at the latest.”

Court was not eventful. The prosecution had brought up some ex-partners of Marcus that portrayed him as a manipulative, violent and how they would often fear for their lives when around him. Out of court, Hardy had gotten a few missed calls from Ellie but when he called she insisted that nothing was wrong but she was going to be late. He looked at the time and thought it best to call it a day. Right after he talked to Tom.

-o-

Tom rolled his eyes when he saw Hardy’s car pull up outside the football field, “You don't give up do you?”

“Tom, we need to have a talk. It's about that letter,” Hardy said as Tom got in the car.

“Can you not just leave it?”

“Not when it has you so wound up and it was a visitation order from your father.”

Tom scowled and muttered, “He's not my father. I thought shopping him to the police when he broke into Beth’s would be enough to tell him that he’s nothing to me anymore.”

“I’ll give him that, he knows what he wants.”

“Does he not get that we’ve all moved on?”

“Maybe… Maybe he just wants to apologise.”

“If he was truly sorry he would have pled guilty at his murder trial.”

“Still you should have told me or your mum.”

“She would just flip out.”

“For good reason. She just wants to protect you. I want to protect you. You’re my son.”

“You’re going to tell mum aren’t you?”

“I have to. We all agreed no more secrets.”

“She’ll-”

“And if she does she’ll take it out on Joe not you. The worst you have to suffer is her constantly checking you’re okay. I love your mum but her hovering does get annoying.”

“Yeah. It does. When she saw the bruise she freaked out.”

“Was it really a tackle?”

“Yeah. Was just thinking about the letter and lost concentration.”

“I know what’s been going through your head. My dad is trying to get back in contact with me.”

“You hate him?”

“I think when it comes to who has the worst father you would win by a landslide but he’s not my favourite person.”

“What did he do?”

Hardy bit his tongue, “Right, when I was ten, my father brings home this woman called Brenda. Three years later, I find out that they had been having an affair behind my mother’s back. They make me swear not to tell my mother but she found out eventually. Her heart just went.”

“Died of a broken heart?”

“Yeah.”

“That sucks.”

Maybe for the first time in a few days, Hardy snorted, “Yeah.”

“Will you forgive him?”

“He wants me to see him. He’s dying.”

“Maybe you should see him.”

“I don’t know what I would say to him. All I keep picturing is me just yelling at him.”

“You did say what he did wasn’t as bad as what Joe did.”

“It wasn’t.” Hardy sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

“Well, I’m not seeing Joe.”

“Didn’t even need to ask.”

-o-

Tom appeared to be in a much better mood over dinner much to Daisy’s confusion but she doesn’t approach the subject since she had a feeling that Hardy had spoken to him. Fred was put to bed early while the teenagers were at the cinema. Hardy was just sitting in the living room when all the exhaustion took hold and he fell asleep.

It was a couple hours later that the front door went and Hardy snapped out of his nap as it slammed shut. Ellie popped her head through the living room door, "You look shattered." 

"It's not been an easy day," he replied. "You're back really late." 

"I was stuck in a meeting with Elaine for an hour."

"You getting DCI or something?" 

Ellie went and sat on the coffee table in front of him, taking one of his hands, "Before I tell you, I need to know what's going on in your head because today just looks like one of them days where it piles on you. And then you get all miserable and difficult." 

"Tom's been getting prison visit requests off Joe. That's why he's been acting strange since yesterday." 

"Is he considering seeing Joe?" 

"No, that's how I found out. He'd been throwing them away. Told him that he shouldn't have hid it." 

"He's okay though?" 

"Yeah, just didn't want things to kick off again because of Joe. If it keeps happening then I am going to go to that prison and set the record straight.”

“No, if it concerns Joe then it’s down to me: he will only listen to me or Tom.” Ellie stroked her thumb over his hand and pushed his fringe out of his eyes. “Well that’s my son. What about you? What’s been going through your head the last few days?”

Alec sighed and scratched the back of his head, “Speaking of fathers who are trying to get in contact, my own sent me this letter." He pulled it out of his pocket and read the contents. "He's dying and Jane said it's bone cancer, and it's spread to his liver, heart and brain. He doesn't have long, few weeks maybe." 

"You going to see him?"

"I'll have to won't I. Can't really guarantee it'll clear the air but I would be a shit son if I didn’t go." 

"You can't let him die knowing you're angry at him. What would you tell Daisy if Tess was dying and she was mad at Tess still?" 

"She's her mother and loves her more than anything." Hardy looked at the note, "I guess you're right."

"I'll come with you if you want." 

"Thanks El. I’d really appreciate that." He kissed her hand. "Anyway, why were you stuck in an hour long meeting?" 

"Right, don't freak out but I might have passed out at work." Typically, he does look at her with worry. "So, they sent me for a blood test." 

"And?" 

"I'm anaemic, which probably caused the fainting and the headache." 

"Oh." He had to feel relieved at that. "We'll just have to feed you spinach." 

"No, apparently that doesn’t absorb as easily into the body. That wasn't the only thing that came up: Alec, I'm pregnant. They say about ten weeks." Hardy froze. Ellie dug into her bag and pulled out the ultrasound photo. "I did try to call you but you must have been in court. Thought I would tell you face to face." Hardy blinked at the photo: the little greyish baby-shaped in the middle of all the black and it was to be true as the name E. Hardy was in the right hand corner. "Alec, say something." 

"You're pregnant?" 

"Yep." His eyes flickered to her stomach then back to her face. "You okay? I mean it's not as though we didn't plan it." 

"I'm fine, I just didn't think it would happen so quickly. Ten weeks? That's eight weeks plus the two they add on." 

"On our honeymoon when we barely stopped shagging. Or maybe even our wedding night." 

"Oh Ellie," he exclaimed as he left a gentle kiss on her lips. "Why did you not say anything?"

"I didn't think. I have no morning sickness like I did with Tom and Fred, and what I thought was a period may have just been spotting. The only symptoms I thought I had were fatigue - which could also be the anaemia - and sore boobs." 

"So the meeting..."

"Maternity leave and taking me off active duty when I am twenty five weeks." She stoked her thumb over his cheek. "Are you okay with this?" 

"Ellie, I'm thrilled." 

He kissed her again, allowing her to straddle his lap. He hugged her tightly pressing a kiss to her hair. For that moment he allowed himself to forget about Saul Marcus, Stewart Hardy and Joe Miller because they could not rip how happy they felt about the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now can we stop with the freaking out? Ellie isn't going to die. I'm not saying this will be an easy pregnancy but definitely not dying.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ellie was quick to reassure Tom that she is going to try to find a way to stop these letters coming through. Tom said it was just the one and that she was worrying over nothing. Alec knew that Joe wasn’t going to stop just because Tom ignored the letter; Joe’s deluded brain will try to blame Ellie for telling Tom to throw it away. It wasn’t going away anytime soon but considering that Joe was still in prison and they had a baby coming, he was going to be the least of their worries.

His top priority at that moment was working out what was going on with the murders. He would probably speak to Daisy later when they had five minutes alone, but that wasn’t a massive priority. Even if Jane would yell at him to come as soon as possible. He still had his own cardiac appointment to go to and Ellie would actually kill him if he didn’t go. His heart felt fine; he put the chest pain down to breathing too quickly after his nightmare but it was worth getting checked out.

With the prosecution finished presenting their case, the defence really needed to pull something out the bag if they really wanted the jury to find Marcus not guilty. John Roberts is not Sharon Bishop. He’s not as clever. Nor does he have a morally questionable junior poking around private accounts. The DNA had already implicated Marcus so much. So all Hardy and Belinda can do is watch Marcus plead his case. He’s never provided a reason why he would want to kill Rachel. Just remained silent.

“On the afternoon of the 2nd January this year, where were you Mr Marcus?” asked Stephanie Rook.

“At home.”

“Did you go out at all?”

“No.”

“Not even to the shops?”

“If I did that it’ll be in the morning.”

“So you stayed in your flat all afternoon?”

“Yes.”

“So, why on the CCTV footage from the office building could your car, a red Vauxhall Corsa, could be seen coming out of West Holme at around half four?”

“Brother borrowed it.”

“You don’t have a brother Mr Marcus.”

“Seriously, he’s a terrible liar,” Belinda whispered to Hardy.

“I don’t know. I think he might be up to something.”

“No other red Vauxhall Corsas were registered in West Holme.”

“Someone could have visited.”

“All the jury and I can hear Mr Marcus are excuses. You went out with the intention of murdering some woman. Rachel was just unlucky to be walking down that road at that day, was she not?”

“Are you employing the idea that I just got bored and decided to kill some random girl?”

“You tell me.”

“I’m not that clever.”

“No you’re not. You went on Sky News saying you were the last person to see Rachel alive. How could you have seen her? If your flat is covered by a high bush, then how could you have seen her if you didn’t leave your flat?” For once Marcus didn’t seem to have an explanation. “It’s conflicting stories after conflicting stories isn’t it Mr Marcus? Do you want to explain how Rachel’s DNA was found in the boot of your car?”

“I’d rather not.”

“No more questions your honour.”

Belinda felt a smug satisfaction as Marcus fumbled at his defence. Hardy didn’t feel smug. There was something not right about all this and it almost confirmed the suspicions he had over Marcus being the person who tipped off Karen White.

Out of court, there was a message on Hardy’s phone from GMP. They had found a body. It had been skeletal as well and was found in the cruciform position with no clothing. They would have to wait to see if it was Sophie Nathanson but it looked fairly certain that they had found her at last.

Then they got a breakthrough: the DNA was a match. Considering how little DNA was picked up it was actually a miracle. That tied in with all the circumstantial evidence effectively made Marcus their number one. They just had to wait until after the trial to question him about it. Though it did not look as though he was getting off after his shoddy defence.

-o-

“What do you think it’s going to be?” Alec asked stroking his fingers along Ellie’s lower belly. His back was braced against the bed frame as Ellie rested her head on his bare shoulder.

“After two boys, I think a girl would be nice. You?”

“I don’t care either way.” He noted the slight convexing of her belly though it still had its slight slackness from the previous two pregnancies. The stretch marks from Fred’s occupation had only just faded but she did not appear to be bothered by this. “How are we going to tell the other three?”

“I say we wait a couple more weeks because I like the idea about us being the only ones who know.”

“Good idea. Though, we will need to sit down and talk about key decisions.”

“Like what?”

“Well, work would be a good start. I work in a different town. Then there is the name.”

“Well, if it is a girl, we’re not naming her after my mother because that would scar her for life.” She kissed him and straddled his hips. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am.” Ellie raised her eyebrow. “What?”

“I found your damp shirt yesterday morning on the floor. You had a nightmare didn’t you?”

Hardy sighed and rested his forehead against Ellie’s, “Yeah I did. It was in the wood where we found Rachel. I found a body but her face kept changing, landing on my mother just staring at me. Almost like a warning to not see my father.”

“But you’re ignoring the dream?”

“As you said, I would say the same to Daisy if she was still mad at Tess and Tess was dying.”

“You planning on taking Daisy with you?”

“Well, Jane has said he’s pleading to see her. I might have to see how she feels because it’s a lot to drop on her.”

“She’s a child of divorce whose mother had an affair. I think you under estimate how thick her skin is sometimes.”

“The problem is she’s like me: bottles everything up until it explodes.”

“Well, you have gotten better at it. When we were just friends it would have taken me months to get anything out of you about this letter.”

She smiled softly and kissed him. Hardy rolled them over, “Well, it’s mostly because I know of your interrogation techniques.” She giggled as he kissed her again.

-o-

With nothing else left to present, the lawyers began to present their final statements about the case.

“Saul Marcus is dangerous. He went out on 2nd January to find a woman to kill. He has not let onto his motives. He had the opportunity and the means to do it. He abducted Rachel Copper – a twenty four year old woman who was just starting a career in teaching – from the road. He took her back to his flat and strangled her. He didn’t just dump her body. He dug a grave, buried her in a pose and left her to rot in the wood while he tried to get rid of evidence. He’s no criminal mastermind. He practically confessed on Sky News that he killed Rachel. He could barely come up with a coherent alibi. He’s not clever, but he is dangerous. This is why you have to find him guilty. There is hard evidence against him. There is no other alternative to how her hair ended up in the boot of his car, how her blood ended up in there as well.”

“She may as well have just said that he’s an idiot,” Belinda said when they were relegated to waiting for the jury to reach a verdict.

“Do you really think after he’s killed five other women cross county that he is an idiot?” Hardy replied.

“He could barely make a coherent alibi.”

“Maybe that is a part of the game he’s playing.”

“Are you really sure he’s the one putting us up to this cat and mouse game?”

“Who else would know who killed those women?”

“I think it is still a stretch to assume he could get Karen White’s number.” Belinda turned her head a moment then got a brain wave. “What about his lawyer? What if Marcus confessed to him and he sent the information?”

“We might need to question him now if that’s the case.”

“Why? Marcus is going to be found guilty and he’s not going anywhere.”

“There’s over confidence and then there is you Syal.”

“As I said to you at the start of this: a little optimism doesn’t hurt.”

-o-

Daisy was the only person in the living room when Hardy arrived home. He already knew Tom had gone out and it was pass Fred's bedtime, which meant that Ellie would probably be asleep. 

“Dinner’s in the oven,” she said not taking her eyes off the television. 

“I’ll get it in a moment. I need to talk to you about something,” he replied sitting down beside her. Daisy muted the television because he sounded serious. “Okay, here's the thing: you know I never talk about your grandad, well we do need to actually talk about him.” 

“Why?” 

“He's not very well so I have to go to Scotland and see him. Ellie has said she'd come with me but I just wanted to see if you wanted to meet him.” 

Daisy looked at him confused, “You never talk about him and now you're asking me if I want to visit him, because he's sick. I mean you never even invited him to the wedding.” 

“It's complicated to explain.”

“A bit like it was complicated to explain the real reason why you and Mum got divorced? It took you long enough to tell me that.” 

“You already knew.” 

“You still should have said.” There was something about the way she said that caused Hardy to blink. If she was older and had a Scottish accent, Daisy would pass so easily for his mother. Instead he had a girl just on the cusp of adulthood who had been lied to and betrayed too many times and the bitterness in her tone made his heart sting. “How bad is it between you two?” 

“I’ve not spoken to him in nearly eighteen years.” 

“So what happened? Beat the shit out of you? Remarried to a wicked stepmother? Killed someone? What was so bad that you haven't spoken to him since I was born?” 

Hardy wondered if it was worth clouding Daisy's judgement given her still rather tense relationship with her mother. That said, Tom knew. Ellie had known for a while. If there was anything Daisy deserved after everything he had put her through, it was the truth. The whole truth. 

“He had an affair. Your grandmother had Progressive Cardiac Conduction Defect. It's the exact same heart condition I have and after she found out about the affair, she fell ill.” 

“So, all this bullshit you’ve been saying to me about going easy on Mum is pointless because you refuse to speak to your own father.” 

“Daisy, I want you to be a better person than me.” 

“You're full of shit. You let Mum walk around with a smug look on her face because she still had her job, health, reputation and me. That's not being a better person, that's someone with no spine.”

Hardy lost his temper at that, “Yeah well here is the difference between me and my father: I still loved you enough to call. But you never called.”

Daisy’s faced pale and Hardy knew that he had pushed it over the line, “You know what Dad, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror because you are such a fucking hypocrite.”


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop last chapter.

Chapter Five

Daisy had decided she was spending the night at her boyfriend’s house. Hardy wondered how Sunil’s fairly religious mother would react to that but he let her go. She needed the time to cool off. It was extremely warm, given the hot summer weather, in the bedroom so the duvet had been kicked down and Ellie’s pyjama top had been rolled up, exposing her little swell.

Hardy leaned over so his mouth was level with her belly, “Hey wee one, I know that you won’t be able to hear me but I’m your dad. Your mum and I are looking forward to meeting you. And I’m sure when we tell your big brothers and sister, they’ll look forward to seeing you as well. Listen, I haven’t always been the best dad but I love you and I promise that I will not do anything to hurt you or let you down. I’ve learnt my lesson the hard way.”

He kissed the stomach, careful not to wake Ellie but given the fatigue she was well out of it. What did wake Ellie was when he curled around her and pressed close. It’s too warm for the cuddle but he looked so tired and drained from all the shit that had been piled on top of him this week that she let it slide. Hardy was exhausted in the morning, while Ellie’s iron supplements seemed to be kicking in. She was spritelier and back to her usual happy self. Though this turned to concern when he found it difficult to even get out the bed.

“Alec, what’s going on? You feeling okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just that I spoke to Daisy last night about seeing my father. She and I got into an argument and I said some stuff that I now regret.”

“Like what?”

“I said that I at least called her but she never called back.”

“You utter idiot.”

“I know. She’s right: I am a hypocrite. Fuck me, how am I meant to be a father to this one if I can’t even be a decent one to Daisy?”

“Hey, now stop that,” she warned cupping his face. “You are a brilliant dad. The problem you both have is that you have never really come to terms with what happened to you both.”

“You suggesting therapy?”

“Maybe. I think you both need to talk to one another, without screaming at each other.”

“Might be easier said than done.” He sighed and rested his head on her chest. “I just feel like it’s falling apart.”

At that point she hit him in the arm, “Get a grip. Nothing bad is happening. You had a fight. It’s not as bad as it was a few years ago. Right now you are getting into that car, going to that court, listening to the verdict and arresting that smug prick. Then you are going to talk to your daughter. Then we will work it out from there.”

A faint smile appeared on his face, “You know you are rather sexy when you take control.”

“Court now.”

-o-

Guilty. Unanimously guilty.

Hardy felt a sense of relief that at least Rachel and her family would get justice. At the back of the court he was arrested and taken for questioning at Broadchurch since it was the nearest station. Marcus had an unbearable smugness as Hardy and Belinda sat opposite him.

“Right, you better start from the beginning. Start with Jackie Thompson,” Hardy glared.

Marcus does explain. With a creepy sort of glee that makes Belinda’s blood grow cold with each passing woman. Jackie was an ex-girlfriend and a fight broke out, resulting in Marcus strangling her to death. Sophie was hitch-hiking. He followed Susanne, Lucinda and Else and then kidnapped them.

“Okay, you're clearly clever enough to evade police capture for eleven years, so why act like an amateur when Rachel was killed?” Hardy asked. “You sold your car rather than destroying it with all the evidence and then appeared on the news.”

“Two days before Rachel was killed, I got a cancer diagnosis. It was terminal. I just couldn't let the world not know of my genius.”

“So you got your lawyer to send the information to Karen White and send us on some cat and mouse trail because you wanted infamy?”

“You could say it like that. Fred West killed himself after becoming the worst serial killer in Britain.”

“That is just sick and twisted.”

“Well, what you define as sick and twisted another would define as inspirational.”

Hardy decided he had enough and walked out the room. He immediately regretted it after, but he punched the wall, “Fuck!”

“What happened?” Belinda asked coming out the room.

“I think I busted my hand.”

“Need me to take you to hospital?”

“No just get my wife. She's in CID.”

Ellie immediately ran to him and started to tend to his injury. It was just bruised but it hurt, “You can't let him get to you.”

“It's just that people like him just…”

“I know but right now he doesn't matter. He’ll die in prison, alone and with no one to love him. You have me. You have Daisy. You have Tom and Fred. You have this whatever this one turns out to be.” She touched her belly. Hardy put his hand over hers. “You got the bigger straw.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been off this last week.”

“No. It’s just been one of those shit weeks where everything goes wrong, but it’s going to be okay.”

“When is your next scan?”

“In two weeks.”

“Well, that’s at least something to look forward to.”

“Right, I am pulling a sickie. You and I are going home.”

“And do what?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Sleep would be great.”

-o-

_A week later_

The cardiologist's office hadn't changed one bit since Hardy's last check-up. The routine was exactly the same as well, blood test, pulse, blood pressure and an ECG. Annoying but a necessary consequence.

"Your potassium levels are a bit lower than optimal but other than that you appear to be in decent shape," the cardiologist explained. "Do you have any weakness or cramps or palpitations?" 

"No." 

"Had any problems with the pacemaker?" 

"No."

"Well considering how you were three years ago, you're technically in better shape than you were in twenties. However, you shouldn't put too much strain on it; you had a heart attack and that leaves permanent damage." 

"Essentially the pacemaker is just keeping me alive." 

"Alec, you would have been dead within three months without it. Especially since you weren't taking care of yourself." Hardy blinked as he remembered his mother's deterioration had been rapid. He actually could remember how much weight she'd lost. She, like him and Jane, had always been skinny but the weight loss had been shocking and Jane had found unopened hospital letters and pills. In the end, she had a massive heart attack and died within a couple days. It had only just occurred to him that, under the circumstances, she must have fallen into a form of depression. "Alec, you okay?" 

"You had my doctor’s notes from the last doctor I was with, did she mention possibility of depression?" 

"You showed the signs is all she said. She suggested you saw a psychiatrist to get a formal diagnosis but you refused to even consider it." 

"It's just that my mother died of this heart thing. She just stopped taking care of herself until the day she died. I'm just worried because my daughter is nearly eighteen and I'm worried she's going to follow the same pattern." 

"The depression or the heart problems?" 

"Both." 

"Well she's got a fifty percent chance of inheriting the heart problem. Depression can affect anyone. Has she had any symptoms of either?" 

"Not that I know of." 

"Maybe you should talk to her, though you might just be worrying over nothing." 

-o-

Hardy couldn’t help but smile a bit as he watched Tom try to teach Fred how to play football. The little one didn’t quite manage to get the right hit on the ball and it moved about two centimetres. It boded well for his unborn baby, having a brother like Tom. Daisy would be a great sister. If they could mend what damage had been done. So it was a surprise when Daisy presented him with a cup of tea.

“Olive branch?” she asked.

“Sure,” Hardy took the tea and Daisy sat next to him. “Listen, I’m sorry.”

“About what? The lying about Mum’s affair, the grandfather thing or the fact you threw my lack of calls in my face?”

“All of that.”

“You know, I felt like the worst human being in the world after you had your heart attack. I thought if I had just picked up the phone then you wouldn’t have…”

“Daisy it had nothing to do with you. I got really depressed after I split with your mother and it made my heart worse. It’s what happened to your grandmother as well. We just didn’t take care of ourselves and I wasn’t sure life was worth living.”

“Because I didn’t speak to you.”

“Okay, I will admit I was hurt. Really hurt, but I got it. Well, at least I thought I did.”

“I wanted to come with you. If I was there you would have been better.”

“Maybe, but it’s a bit much to ask a fourteen year old to take care of her dad on top of dealing with divorcing parents.”

“It’s a bit much knowing your mum had an affair.”

“I was the around the same age when it all kicked off. I’m just angry at my dad because I never really talked about it with anyone. Jane just sort of forgave him and your mother isn’t exactly the best person to confide in about infidelity.”

“What about Ellie?”

“Yeah she knows. We had a whole fight over it when we were trying to work out who to invite to the wedding.”

“Okay, I’ll come to Scotland.”

“You sure about that?”                                                                                                                                         

“You’re going to need all the support you can get.”

Hardy smiled and wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. It felt more like a stalemate than an actual compromise but Hardy had his daughter back on talking terms at least.

“We’re going up Monday.”

“Okay.”

She went to go join the boys though she wasn’t really good at the kicking either. It wasn’t a second later when Ellie sat by him, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next story is called And Send Him Homeward. I swear this one is going to take a while because I am experimenting with the long-story, one chapter format and also having to write essays and maybe I might have a job by the end of the week. I've barely written them out the house yet. Long story short: trip to Scotland and arguments.


End file.
